New World Order
by hollowXchain
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro take control of their father's Family after he "retired" and proceeded to bring their old friend back into the picture. Will they really turn the world upside down? seme!Ichi/uke!Grimm Ichi/Shrio/Grimm, etc. yaoi,gore,drugs,death,AU,OOC


_**New World Order**_

_Bang._ A single gunshot resounded in the dark ally, the moon hidden behind rain latent clouds. _You won't get in my way now. No one will. The time's come for the game to change, so I'm gonna do it. It's now or never._ "Heh, who woulda thought I'd be on top? Who woulda thought you'd fall to _me._"

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Age: 19

Hair Color: Orange

Eye Color: Brown

_Accused Of:_ Theft, possession of illegal drugs, assault, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, murder, the list goes on

Occupation: Hacker, professional killer, general things a psycho does, oh yeah and

The new Don of the Vizards

"This is gonna be fun ain't it Shi?"

"Damn right, King. Hehe, guess now ya really are tha King, ne?"

"Yes...I am Shiro. Yes. I. Am." An evil smirk twisted the teen's handsome features, his albino twin's face nearly splitting in half with his own feral grin.

Name: Kurosaki Ogichi (AKA Shiro)

Age: 19

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Gold on Black

_Accused Of:_ Assault with a deadly weapon, possession and distribution of illegal drugs, grand theft auto, grand theft, illegal sale of weapons, murder, etc. etc.

Occupation: Psychopathic killer, drug lord and creator extraordinaire, master strategist, and King's right hand man

"Let's go show off our new positions to the Family, ne? And..."

"And what, King?" the albino questioned, watching the evil smirk grow into an almost demented grin.

"And, I think it's high time we take what belongs to us, and end anyone who says otherwise." The sky finally tore open and soon, the slight misty fog from minutes ago gave way to a downpour that filled the cool night air with the pounding of rain on pavement and washing away all the evidence but the body. The young new Don slipped his handgun into his holster on his back, letting his coat fall to drape back over it. As he looked at the body on the ground, he mused to himself about how he was glad he'd asked Shiro to record the whole thing. It made it that much easier to get the compliance he wanted. "Good thing I recorded that, ne? Need the proof of our little conquest."

Ichigo's face became the perfect little child's ohshit-i-got-caught-but-you-won't-do-anything-to-me look as he stared at the quickly cooling body a crumpled a few feet away. "Sorry Daddy" he mocked, his tone thick with twisted, dark sarcasm. "It would appear you taught us just a bit _too_ well. Oh well, ya were old anyway. Not like you were making any fucking move to get back what's_ ours_, or to take out the bastards that planned it all and took it all away, you Sorry. Worthless. Shit." He glowered down at the form of his once loved father. He still would have killed him any day to have their mother back. "Geez, harsh Ichi. Almost made me feel sorry for him." The more colorful of the two snapped his head around to his twin, ignoring the water that splattered from his now soaked hair, a new smile plastered on his face as he muttered "Almost." "Come on King, let's roll. I hear sirens." Sure enough the wail of sirens was breaking the thundering of the rain. "Che."

_Oh well, I don't care. The game's about ta change. This whole city's gonna change. This whole god dammed fucking world's about to change. I'm gonna flip it on it's head._

_The New World Order begins...**NOW.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I decided I didn't really like the way my other fic was going and I also had this idea at the same time so I was like "Why the hell not?" Anywho, mostly seme!Ichi/uke!Grimm, though Shiro will be rearing his head quite a bit ;) I might not be good at the smut yet so that'll be later, though there will be violence, cussing, gore, general chaos, havoc, and discontent for all who dare to fuck with our favorite trio. Also gonna have some (strike that a lot) crime and drugs etc. and I would appreciate it if anyone would like to give me some pointers on that, thanks. And just for shits and giggles, let's say this is a mafia family operating in the USA of Japanese origin. I'm also open to any name ideas. Right now just going with what fits, but I'd like ideas thanks! I look forward to reviews (hopefully *crosses fingers*)**


End file.
